


just ones life

by animeotakup90



Category: Cross over - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeotakup90/pseuds/animeotakup90





	just ones life

There was an accident, a child was going to be born earlier that they expected, if there wasn’t for a Caesarean section, both the child and the mother would have died.

The child at a young age would have convulsions at a high level whenever it had a light fever, her body was weak, that child’s name was yuki, she was a lonely child to begin with.

Her parents were always fighting, her mother always working, and her father never paid any attention to her, he would always think about money, cars, computers, his body, and his straight.

She grew up almost alone. Her grandmother, the mother of her father, would take care of her whenever her parents couldn’t. Her grandma would always say that she was forced to marry her husband, and that’s the reason she always blamed him for every little thing, yuki as young as she was, thought that her grandma was right and that her grandpa was stupid.

At the age of 8, her body was strangely starting to change, she almost had a 14-year-old girl’s body, her body was older than her real age, she started a therapy, the therapy made her body stop growing, she gained height late and for some reason she gained weight.

Her classmates would always make fun of her, she wouldn’t make friends after that, she had only two friends, sakura that stayed near her other grandmothers place and ame her classmate, ame is easily jealous, but she also had her family problems, her uncle had a cantina at their school.

Both sakura and ame were really greedy, not really smart and they never cared about other people, they’ve met each other only once at ame’s birthday party, it was yuki that begged her mother to take sakura to ame, when they met…they completely forgot yuki, she was sad, but she didn’t cry, after the party, sakura stayed at yuki’s place, but then again, that wasn’t the first time she would.

Sakura stayed at yuki’s place from day to night, from day to weeks, they would go everywhere together, with yuki’s mother at least, sakura’s family never asked yuki to even stay a night, they are a family with both the parents, a brother, a sister and sakura, but yuki had only herself, not a sibling that she could play with or a friend to talk.

When her parents would fight, sakura was there, when yuki was crying, she was there, when her period came at her loved grandpa’s funeral, she was there, but she never did anything.

When she turned 12 her father called her mold because she was the entire time home.

She made two friends, twins, because they had to do a project together, she started going out with them, things took a turn to worse, he would call her a slut and he still does.

She started having fun with the twins, sometimes at least, the twins friends also would made fun of her, as for the twins family, they were poor, but she didn’t mind that, their sister would hit yuki and call her terrible things, she would ask money from yuki, but when she was alone with the twins sometimes she had fun, couldn’t last long.

One day yuki’s family were going to visit a…you could say couple at Larisa, when they arrived a woman with dark hair and with one fake eye welcomed them, her oyfriend was a really tall man with really long hair and that was his house, a small house with a really big garden.

Yuki’s father never left that wonan’s side, they played together, talk, walk, when yuki asked for attention, he said later, she waited, she asked her mother, her mother was talking on the phone, yuki would just play with the big tree the garden had, she never said anything.

After 4 days they got back, her mother returned to work, her dad was fired, she would wake up, get dressed, get ready for school, wake her mother up, her dad was already at the computer, at lunch breaks at school she helped her old friends uncle with the cantina, her friend left her, she would return home, make lunch, eat after her dad ate at his room, by the way, when you’d enter his room, he would hide the screen, then she would read, take a bath and sleep.

One day, she had a weird dream, at her mother mother’s house she couldn’t find her grandpa, she tried walking towards his bed, but an owl attacked her, she woke up, she got ready and off to school.

When she returned, her mother told her on the phone that her grandpa was at the hospital, the next day they visited him, but because she was a child she couldn’t see him, she waited for 3 hours until her mother returned, he wasn’t too good.

Her mother would go to her father every day after work, yuki one day stayed downstairs with her dog, the sky was a terrible sight to see, it was raining, loud thunders, you could see the bright lightings clear, yuki cried her heart out that night, her father as usual at his room. 

It was Christmas year, yuki has a slight fever, but she wanted to decorate the tree, her parents at the middle of the night, that it was, were fighting for that woman with the dark hair, yuki finished the tree on her own, took a bath and tried to fall asleep, she could hear her parents and that was the reason why she was used to sleep with earphones.

 

After a week she had another weird dream, at her house’s veranda she could see an own attacking and killing a man, yuki looked to her left anther owl?, with her wing showed yuki the other owl, the next day after school her dad said “your grandpa died”, yuki was in a shock, her father drove her to her English class, for the whole lesson she cried.

 

3 weeks later, she wouldn’t go out of the house, only to her classes. Her mother was fired the day before, yuki retuned from school and her parents weren’t there, she tried calling them, no answer, after 2 hours or so, they both returned, yuki was sitting on the couch, her mother sat on a chair, her father came in, angry again

“your mother and I are going to take a divorce”

Yuki with the tears ready said “fine, I’ll go with mom”

The next day after school, some men were caring things, yuki saw her dad and he took her for lunch, yuki was sad and she doesn’t even remember what they talked about, they returned her mom took her to her grandma to stay, at weekends she would go to her father, nothing really changed, he was at his room, her mom wasn’t home, but the house was so…empty….so dark….and so quiet, it was unbearable.

They would watch movies like always, but yuki at nights couldn’t sleep, she had terrible nightmares.

When yuki started 1st year junior high school she didn’t know what to do, so many other children, she was scared, that’s when she realized that she was afraid of people, she couldn’t raise her hand in class.

Staying with her grandma was really bad, the only good thing yuki was happy about was that she could spend every day with sakura, but because yuki couldn’t take her everywhere like before, sakura stopped talking to yuki, the other kids there hated yuki because she was an ‘outsider’ to their neighborhood.

 

When her mother found a job they rented a house. 

 

That year she wanted to stay with her mother to welcome new year, but when she told her dad, she regretted it in a second, he started saying and saying, he threw all her things from the house, all of it, toys, pictures, clothes, he started cursing, yuki called her mother, crying desperate to stop him, her mother send a man to get yuki, he took her to her mothers work, and for hours he would call, blackmailing, for things yuki didn’t know, in the end he stayed with her father that day, watching scary movies all night.

 

A man that her mom used to work with came one day home.

 

After renting another house, they needed to buy furniture, they didn’t even have anything to sleep on.

At that years exam season, yuki and her mother had a really big agreement, yuki was so bad mentally that wanted to stay with her father, it was a really big fight.

After yuki started 2nd year junior high school, she still had no friends, that year’s Easter she met a girl, she was staying inside like yuki, actually she already knew the girl, but she couldn’t remember from where, her name was haruhi, she has an older sister, her mother cares only for her sister, she doesn’t really want haruhi, she could leave without her, but her father no, he adores haruhi.

Yuki’s mother has a relationship with that man since from when yuki was 6, her dad had more than one girlfriend, that man now staying together with yuki’s mother and yuki, that man has heart episodes, not leaving with his wife, seeing once a day his sons, giving them more that 10 euros a day, yuki’s dad doesn’t give a thing, he organized a party for his son and it costed over 2000 euros, plus a laptop with all its equipment, and his son, not even a thank you.

 

Yuki’s father called one day, saying that she only wants his money and not him, after hours of crying and him calling and cursing, yuki for a short while collapsed, she woke up at the sound of her phone, he was under her house, they talked for some time, things like 'i didn't want you', 'fuck off', 'go die', 'i was about to kill your mother' and after that her father was like nothing ever happen, those kind of fights have happen for 5 times, she never knows when her father will start again. 

 

One day when he called yuki, he had together a woman, a short woman for her age, with brown hair, she would be his next girlfriend, now he never pays any attention to yuki and if something happens it’s always yuki’s fault.

 

Yuki’s mother has her boyfriend to care, and her father, his new girlfriend, yuki’ll start high school in a month, and she really doesn’t know what she wants to do for a living, but she knows that she doesn’t want to marry anyone, what will happen in the future?


End file.
